


Cтрадания юного Вертера

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: У Франа большая проблема





	Cтрадания юного Вертера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018

Каждое появление Мукуро было особенным. Этакая русская рулетка: не угадаешь, будет вечер спокойным или стрясется что-нибудь чудовищное.  
Или уже стряслось.  
Сегодня Мукуро вошел через дверь, что само по себе удивляло. Дино поспешно взял стакан с водой, не уверенный, что успеет глотнуть, прежде чем он наполнится кровью, слизью или кипящей лавой. Иногда, если Мукуро просыпался не в духе, кофейник извергал на Дино целое стадо крохотных муравьев, с писком разбегавшихся по углам. А может, и не муравьев, – об этом Дино старался не думать.  
Мукуро упал в кресло и кончиками пальцев зажал переносицу. Жест был картинный, но Дино сразу заметил, что Мукуро по-настоящему вымотан, – он рисовался ленивей и дольше обычного.  
– Отвратительный день, – пожаловался Мукуро, не дожидаясь, пока Дино соберется с духом, чтобы задать вопрос.  
– Что-нибудь случилось? – Дино добавил в голос изрядную долю сочувствия, но стакан не выпустил – мало ли. Мукуро поморщился.  
– Этот ребенок меня извел.  
– Ты про Франа?  
– Да. Он влюбился.  
Дино выплюнул всю воду, которую успел набрать в рот. Поразительно – на свете еще остались вещи, к которым он не был готов. Мукуро оторвал пальцы от глаз, смерил Дино уничижительным взглядом, – даже не прокомментировал, наверное, исчерпал на сегодня запас язвительности, – и продолжил вяло:  
– Он ноет втрое больше обычного. Целый день с утра до вечера – сплошное страдание. Каваллоне, ты не представляешь, что такое влюбленный подросток, это невыносимо...  
– Очень даже хорошо представляю, – возразил Дино хрипло, стряхивая воду со стола и рубашки. – И кто же она – его Виола, его Лотта, его Беатриче? Мужчина или женщина?  
– Не знаю, – Мукуро дернул плечом. – Еще не хватало спрашивать.  
– Ну, это хоть... человек?  
Мукуро поднял брови.  
– Полагаю, да.  
– Ты уверен? – осторожно уточнил Дино.  
– На девяносто девять процентов, – отозвался Мукуро после некоторого размышления.  
Всегда, всегда оставался этот ужасный один процент; Дино подозревал, что это плод нехватки воспитания и переизбытка фантазий – адской смеси, способной породить что угодно, от сумеречного расстройства до ксенофилии. Вслух он такого, конечно, не говорил, но и в столь заурядное, вульгарное проявление у Франа человечности, как влечение к другой человеческой особи, верилось с трудом.  
Еще труднее верилось, что Мукуро действительно растерян. Однако Мукуро редко жаловался, а болезненно прижатые к бровям кончики пальцев его выдавали. Дино сел рядом на подлокотник и положил руку ему на лоб. Мукуро тихо долго выдохнул.  
– Его нужно поддержать, – сказал Дино. – Быть влюбленным – кошмарная мука.

Фран торчал у окна, тоскливо подперев голову и глядя, как по стеклу ползут мутные, собравшие дневную пыль капли дождя. От идиллической сентиментальности этой картины у Мукуро перехватило дыхание – он умел ценить виртуозно исполненную классику. Судя по тьме, наводнявшей углы, в сердце гормонального урагана по-прежнему царило безветрие. Тьма шепталась, из-под кровати выглядывали чьи-то желтушные глаза, над кроватью свисали клочья паутины, символизируя неприютное, одинокое ложе безответно влюбленного.  
– Учитель, – вяло поздоровался Фран, не оглядываясь.  
Мукуро, помедлив, подошел ближе; с минуту стоял у Франа за плечом, потом вздохнул и прижал ладонь к его лбу. Фран сморщил нос: наверное, перчатка и кольца были холодными. Отражение Мукуро мстительно хмыкнуло.  
– Вот бы тебя хорошенько прохватило мигренью.  
– Мне хватает и сердечной боли, знаете ли, – поблагодарил Фран и увернулся из-под руки. – Зачем вы пришли? Дон Каваллоне сказал, что меня нужно пожалеть?  
– Именно так он и сказал, – согласился Мукуро. – И еще, что быть влюбленным – кошмарная мука.  
– Дон Каваллоне понимает в этом больше вашего, – заметил Фран.  
– Дон Каваллоне не понимает, что кошмарная мука здесь – это ты.  
Они помолчали немного, затем Мукуро продолжил:   
– Скажи мне одно: враг, обрекший нас всех на страдания, – настоящий живой человек?  
Укоризненный взгляд Франа в стекле был ему ответом. Мукуро ничего не оставалось, кроме как покориться неизбежному.  
– Ладно, Фран. Назови имя.  
Взгляд Франа сделался подозрительным. Некоторое время он колебался, но потом, едва не прижавшись губами к уху Мукуро, выдохнул горячим шепотом заговорщика два коротких слова.  
Мукуро на мгновение онемел. Потом, застонав, схватился за переносицу:  
– Боже, где твое милосердие?! Это действительно кошмарная мука!  
– Вы его убьете? – несчастным голосом уточнил Фран.  
Мукуро сел на подоконник, с наслаждением прижался затылком к холодному стеклу – глаза из-под ресниц плотоядно, нездорово блестели. Подумал, будто смакуя момент, и наконец кивнул:  
– Теперь – обязательно.


End file.
